


i like girls

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [15]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Sooyoung and Yerim go through social media
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: sonnets of fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 20





	i like girls

“I love Reveluvs.”

Yerim looked over to where Sooyoung was laughing at her phone, smiling to herself while she read something. She went over to sit next to her on the sofa hooking her head over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Why, what did they do now?”

“They’re still making fun of you saying “I like girls” when we went on that one show,” Sooyoung burst into laughter again much at Yerim’s annoyance.

“It was one time! It was a mistake as well!”

“Well not really is it babe?” Sooyoung said, moving her face close to Yerim’s smiling mischievously.

“I mean no but-“

Sooyoung pressed a kiss to Yerim’s cheek before bringing her girlfriend closer to her.

“As long as you like me, nothing else matters.”


End file.
